Apaixonado
by Flaviackles
Summary: Na biblioteca, um sonserino e uma grifinória, Cheios de sentimentos ..minha primeira Dramione s2.
1. Chapter 1

_Autora: Flaviackles_

_Casal: Hermione e Draco_

_Sinopse: Na biblioteca, uma grifinória e um sonserino, cheios de sentimentos ' [[=_

_obs: Minha primeira Dramione; reviews? Amo-as._

* * *

><p><em>Aff...é chato estar apaixonado pela garota CDF da sua sala, ainda mais se ela é uma grifinória e você é Draco Malfoy, um sonserino, que ela odeia e não que não perde, ou não perdia uma oportunidade de ofênde-la. É chato estar apaixonado pela garota que de vez de andar com um espelho, uma maquiagem ou um cachecol pela escola, anda com vários livros. É chato estar apaixonado por uma garota que diz que você é um metido arrogante e você não faz nada para com que ela mude a opinião. É chato estar apaixonado pela garota que levanta a mão de qualquer pergunta do professor. É chato ficar intimidado pela presença dela. É chato estar apaixonado pela garota que te deu um murro bastante forte no 3° ano, mesmo que desde aquela época você já a admirasse e é chato ela ser o último garoto a ela dar atenção...<em>

_Poxa eu sou um garoto de 16 anos, bonito, charmoso, rico, o garoto mais querido da Sonserina, tenho cabelos perfeitamente lisos loiros e olhos de enlouquecer qualquer UMA...e ela nem me olha, ela só pode ser louca. Ou ela não é qualquer uma.,_

_Você não sabe quantas noites você perdeu por ela, só sabe que foram muitas já que suas notas, sempre boas, estão ficando baixas e você está quase reprovando em Poções, claro, se fosse Snape as coisas não estariam assim...okay, supera._

_Estou deitado na minha cama, com um livro na cara, e minha mente se vai para ela, que cresceu, poxa e se tornou bem, bem...bonita...ain, e um corpo, nossa eu estou pensando em cada coisa que já sinto algo se mexendo entre minhas pernas e a prova é amanhã. _

_Me levanto e vou para a biblioteca, tudo em silêncio, paz, maravilhoso, até que ... vejo ela, só ela na biblioteca deserta, ela olha para mim, faz aquela cara de ' não gostei ' e volta a prestar atenção no livro, como se ele fosse mais interessante que eu._

_Eu caminho até uma estante e pego um livro enorme de Poções e me sento numa mesa ao lado dela, porque só tinha essa claro, e palavras e mais palavras, receitas, interessantes até e ..._

_Um braço toca em mim e eu me arrepio e percebo que abro os olhos também._

_- Acho que gostaria de saber que já vou..._

_Olho para ela sem entender._

_- Aff, disseram para eu apagar as luzes.- continua ela, impaciente.  
><em>

_- Não, não, deixa disso. Eu tenho que decorar esse livro.- digo frustado puxando meus cabelos._

_Ela senta ao meu lado._

_- Tão mal assim?_

_Eu ia dizer que não era da conta delaa, mas percebi que perderia muitas chances, então falei:_

_- Tenho perdido algumas noites._

_- Hm..._

_- Pensando em você._

_Ela olha pra mim, com cara de ''não ouvir direito'' que eu não capto muito bem, já que estou no colo dela, beijando e percebo que ela está me beijando tambem, a nerd enfia a língua dela na minha boca e ela beija muito melhor do que várias garotas que já fiquei, o que faz eu me afastar me perguntando com quem foi que ela aprendeu, eu estava com cíúmes._

_- Malfoy, o que foi isso?_

_- Você não sabe?_

_- Haha..._

_- Até que você beija bem._

_Ela mim dar um murro no meu ombro e revira os olhos e eu sorrio._

_- Muito bem._

_Ela faz menção de se levantar, mas eu ainda estou sentado no colo dela:- Granger, você mim dar cola?_

_- Não.- ela diz sorrindo da minha cara._

_Mas eu revido rápido._

_- Como você pode me dizer isso, depois de um beijo desses?_

_Ela bufa e me empurra se levantando, eu sento na minha cadeira e pego seu pulso rápido._

_- Você fez eu tirar notas baixas, agora mim ensine vai?- faço cara de pidão._

_Ela revira os olhos e se senta na cadeira novamente:- Okay._

_Eu sorrio..._

* * *

><p>Continuoo ?<p>

Beijoos'


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada pelas reviews ' :) Descupe a demoora'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Terminamos a prova e eu passo por ela e por seus dois amigos que eu não suporto.<em>

_Ela olha pra mim e fala alguma coisa aos amigos, se encontramos num corredor vazio e ela mim pergunta sem encarar meus olhos:- Como foi a prova?_

_Eu paro e olho para ela:- Mais ou menos.- me viro e saiu andando sem olhar para cara dela. Eu pelo canto do olho vejo ela abaixar os olhos e sair triste._

_- Granger._

_Ela vira, me encarando._

_- Hoje a noite na biblioteca.- eu me viro sem esperar a resposta dela, porque ela não é louca de não ir._

_Entro na biblioteca e ela está entertida em um livro._

_- E eles viveram felizes para sempre. fim.- eu tomo o livro dela, ela me encara com cara de quem não achou graça. E eu abro um sorriso maroto._

_E enfim ela sorri._

_- Prefere o livro ou meu beijo?_

_- Estou pensando._

_- Tem 2 segundos._

_- Está achando que eu sou a Pansy, Malfoy?- agora a voz dela é brava._

_- Claro que não, você é mais bonita...claro.- e aproximo minha cadeira._

_- Só mais bonita?_

_Eu sorriu, qualquer garota já teria me beijado._

_- E mais inteligente, também._

_- Hm, e?_

_O que ela quer que eu diga mais? _

_- Você quer me beijar ou não?- digo me aproximando dela._

_- O que você acha?_

_Eu coloco minhas mãos no ombro dela e me aproximo de sua boca, ela se afasta:- Só sou bonita e inteligente?_

_Eu reviro os olhos sem esconder o desapontamento._

_Ela pega o livro na mesa e abre e eu percebo um sorriso em seus lábios, eu tomo o livro novamente e leio a capa:- A história da Magia.- ela toma de mim._

_- Pensei que já soubesse esse livro todinho._

_Ela assenti._

_E eu me levanto:- O que deu em você garota?_

_- Bom, eu não quero ficar com você escondido._

_- Então...você quer que eu diga a escola todinha?- isso seria o maior mico._

_- Aham._

_- Nos seus sonhos._

_- Então eu vou dormir, para ver se eu sonho.- ela se levanta procurando a prateleira do livro e saindo da biblioteca._

_- Certo, depois não corra atrás de mim._

_- Não se preocupe, não irei fazer isso._

_E ela sai, sai mesmo sem olhar para trás, o problema é dela...na verdade, não, porque eu estou afim dela, do sorriso dela, da sinceridade e de como ela se preocupa com seus amigos, do seu hábito de ler e de ajudar um garoto como eu._

_'' O que foi que eu fiz?'' Me levanto e corro para ver se eu ainda a encontro._

_- Alguém sabe?_

_Ela levanta a mão e responde a pergunta e isso é a última semana de aula, já faz 3 dias que ela nem olha para minha cara. _

_- Só tem dois dias de aula, sua última chance.- eu digo quando a vejo sozinha numa sala._

_- Não se preocupe, eu sobrevivo.- ela diz ironicamente._

_- Então vai dizer que não amou meu beijo?_

_- Eu nunca disse isso._

_Eu sorriu, e ela revira os olhos:_

_- Você entendeu o que eu disse naquele dia._

_- Qual é, deixa de ser estraga prazeres.- Ela sai dando de ombros._

_Só dois dias, dois dias._

* * *

><p><em>Sinto informar que a fic está acabando. O final está quase pronto. é, ela er pequeninha.<em>

_Beijoos' e ...amo reviews.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Oiii. Bom este é o fiinal de ' Apaixonado ' .  
><em>

_Essa fic já estava pronta há um teempão porém o final era melancolia pura, e Draco nunca seria tão melancólico aquele ponto : flores, berrador no meio do salão principal: bla blá... então eu fiiz um final mais adequado, e realmente espero que gostem *-*  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sim, eu sou orgulhoso demais, me preocupo com a opinião dos outros e faz um mês que fico pensando naquele encontro, na biblioteca com a CDF, do beijo dela, como eu posso pensar tanto em uma garota depois de um beijo? Depois de um beijo só. O que deu em você, Draco Malfoy?<em>

_'' E chega o dia que você se apaixona e só pensa nessa pessoa''. bla bla blá. Por que logo ela? Que se importa com o caráter de uma pessoa e não apenas com a beleza, poxa, eu sou lindo será que isso não é o suficiente? Nãaaaaaao, não é, eu tenho que admitir irritado jogando um livro no chão, que droga de livro eu estava lendo mesmo? Se eu só penso na maldita, linda, inteligente, orgulhosa, sincera, idiota, estudiosa, grifinória, sangue-ruim, nada-haver-com-os-Malfoys da Granger, com seus olhos expressivos e ..._

_- Que é isso Draco ?- pergunta minha mãe pegando o livro do chão e colocando na mesa._

_- Nada mãe.- Draco olha para ela._

_- Draco, está diferente...- a mãe do garoto percebia que ele não estava mais saindo todas as noites para festas na casa de seus amigos, nem ficava na sala de estar abraçado e aos beijos com Pansy e outras belas sonserinas . Ele estava sério e não agindo da maneira mimada de sempre.- Está apaixonado, meu amor? - ela se senta numa cadeira ao lado dele, na sala de estar._

_- Não mãe.- fala o loiro rápido.- Não estou apaixonado.- bufa._

_Narcisa dá um sorriso revirando os olhos, entregando um papel a ele:- Os resultados dos NOMS._

_Draco pega o papel, abrindo rápido, vendo que suas notas estavam regular, e poderia continuar sim com Poções, sorriu e saiu correndo para o quarto. Sim, estava apaixonado, abriu a porta e correu para a escrivaninha tirando um papel, logo começou a escrever._

Granger.- apagou pegando outro papel.

Hermione, mandei essa carta apenas para agradecer por ter me ajudado, naquele dia na biblioteca lembra? Eu tirei a nota máxima, eu estou tão feliz Hermione . Muito obrigado .

Até próxima semana.

Beijos.

Ass: Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione, será que ela ainda pensava no dia da biblioteca? Poxa, eu não devia ter mandado a carta._

_Draco se jogou na cama fechando os olhos e naquele dia não chegou nenhuma carta. _

_Ancieade, poxa, nunca senti isso nessa intensidade, esse é o maior problema da minha vida. Sim, eu estou vendo agora o quanto sou mimado, enquanto o melhor amigo super herói dela tem o mundo bruxo nas costas, eu estou aqui pensando na reação do meu papai quando ele descobrir que eu só penso numa trouxa. Com certeza ela olha para o Potter e baba, nunca pensei que meu coração podesse doer dessa forma, agora ela deve estar trocando cartas com ele, trocando segredinhos, enquanto ela pensa que eu não me importo com ninguém, que sou um metidinho e droga, eu sou._

_Nunca queira estar apaixonado, ele diria aos seus amigos, Nott, Blaise, até para o Goyle e para o Crabbe, ou não, quem se apaixonaria por eles? A Hermione acharia isso uma atitude muito feia, eu estar humilhando meus amigos, que cuidam de mim como se fossemos amigos. _

_Sorrio amargo, ela está fazendo eu pensar essas coisas bestas, ou talvez não sejam._

_Minha linda coruja entra pela janela do meu enorme quarto, a carta cai em meu colo graciosamente._

Que bom para você Draco.

Ass: Hermione Granger.

_Ta vendo, ela gosta do Potter, ela gosta dele porque com certeza ela escreve um texto enorme para ele dizendo como está as férias, ou passa o dia na casa dos Weasleys, eu só fui uma distração para ela, uma distração e ela já esqueceu de mim, não, isso não pode ser lágrimas que estão tentando cair dos meus olhos porque eu não choro por mulher. Puff, eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser, não, não posso ter Hermione Granger._

_Amanhã são as aulas, passei minhas férias inteiras em casa, nem fui com o Blaise para a Itália, pra que? Para pensar na Hermione, nem tava afim de ir 'dormir' na casa da Pansy. _

_Eu joguei meu lençol no chão e me joguei na cama, quando minha coruja bate na janela e eu vou abri-la, minha coruja, abro sem nenhuma vontade, deve ser a Pansy marcando para ir comigo amanhã a plataforma._

Eu me lembro da noite na biblioteca, Draco. Até amanhã. Boa noite.

Ass: Hermione Granger.

_Não sorria assim feito um idiota Draco, ela me chamou de Draco na carta...Hm, na outra ela também já tinha me chamado, o que será que ela quis dizer nessa carta? Puff, nada, ela queria dizer que se lembrava da noite na biblioteca, Para, não . Ela está mandando essa carta para me enlouquecer, ou para dizer que quer me ver amanhã, ou melhor, para me enlouquecer pensando no que essa carta quer dizer. Quer saber, desisto, eu não vou perder mais uma noite pensando em Hermione Granger._

_Entro no expresso, estou com muito sono, passei a noite pensando no que fazer hoje, diria 'oi ' a Gran...Hermione. '' Pare de me enlouquecer e fale logo se me quer ou não ''. Ei, eu que escolhia quem poderia ter meus beijos, que ficaria comigo, tá, as coisas mudaram. Fecho a cabine, onde Blaise entra segundos depois._

_- Iai brother._

_Draco olha para ele com desanimo._

_- Iai Blaise._

_Pansy entra na cabine indo dar um beijo na bochecha de Draco:- Que carinha é essa meu amor?_

_- Nada Pansy.- eu me encosto no ombro dela e eu durmo em segundos._

_Ela está ali, sorrindo, na mesa da grifinória, conversando com o Weasley, sabe o sorriso daquele pobretão na direção dela? Eu quero apagar. Eu quero estar lá, sentado do lado dela, mas eu não quero ser visto com ela, eu sou um covarde, mereço o desprezo dela, ela que pareceu ficar mais bonita nas férias. Droga, tem como parar de ficar apaixonado ? Isso é obsessão. Eu vou falar com ela, só falar, dizer 'oi' , ' Seja bem vinda '. E eu estou em pé, caminhando para mesa dos leões, nesse caminho eu decidir o que vou fazer, vou chegar lá e falar tudo que eu sinto, que eu sou um covarde e perguntar se ela pode me aceitar assim, sendo um Malfoy. E o que seu pai vai pensar Draco? Ele vai pensar que eu enlouqueci, mas poxa, eu amo a CDF._

_- Sai daí Weasley.- o pobretão safado estava limpando a bochecha da minha...da Hermione, que estava suja de alguma coisa que não importa._

_- Quem pensa que é Malfoy?- eu seguro o braço dele e empurro ele da mesa, ele está em pé e aff, ele é maior que eu, e o ignorante me dar um soco no rosto. Eu tento revidar, mas por pouco não bato na Hermione._

_- Ron, não faça isso.- ela me pega pela mão com força e me puxa para fora do salão principal, acho que não preciso nem falar que atrai quase todos os olhares._

_- Pode parar de agir feito um babaca uma vez na vida?- ela grita para mim, logo que viramos no primeiro corredor._

_- Não Hermione.- o nome sai como se eu sempre a chamasse assim.- Porque ele estava dando emcima de você e eu não consigo olhar sem fazer nada, porque você me manda uma carta que eu não consigo decifrar, porque você sorri de um jeito para o Weasley e o Potter que me dá raiva, porque você não cai aos meus pés como todas as garotas, eu como um garoto mimado devia escolher outra, devia escolher alguém que ficasse comigo logo, que não houvesse nenhum problema, mas eu quero você.- eu nem percebo que grito, e estou vermelho de raiva e estou a beira das lágrimas e ofegante, eu só quero falar tudo que eu passei esse tempo todo pensando.- Eu quero você porque você é diferente, é inteligente e esperta e usa isso como algo bom, porque você ajuda quem precisa, você me ajudou, eu não merecia, sério, eu já te ofendi tanto, e você também é linda e carinhosa e tem um sorriso que seus olhos acendem, e eu passei as férias toda em casa pensando em você e o Weasley ai quase te beijando._

_Eu paro de falar respirando e ela está sorrindo, mangando da minha cara. Faço minhas lágrimas voltarem dos maldito lugar que elas vem._

_- Pode rir, quer saber, você não pode gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou, você é melhor que eu, é verdade, eu sou um mimado covarde, que não tem nem coragem de assumir que ama alguém, volte para o Weasley, é melhor, você vai ser mais feliz com ele, apenas não olhe para mim sabe, é difícil Granger... Tchau._

_Eu dou um passo e sinto os braços dela apertar o meu, eu viro._

_- Você não vai falar e falar e sair assim.- ela vai até minha frente olhando para meus olhos.- Temos um problema Draco._

_- Um? Eu tenho vários.- bufo ancioso pelas palavras dela._

_- Vou resolver.-ela se aproxima me dando um selinho, leve, calmo, perfeito, eu me aproximo querendo mais. Porém, ela se afasta, e eu escuto a voz de Lilá Brown:- DRACO E HERMIONE..._

_- Problema resolvido. Agora todos já sabem que eu namoro, e estou apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, que sim é mimado e um pouquinho covarde, mas é lindo e isso compensa._

_Hã? Eu sou só lindo, eu estou incrédulo, será que eu só sou..._

_- E...corre atrás do que deseja, é determinado, também ajuda seus amigos, que além de você ser um metidinho, eu já te vi dando cola para o Goyle e o Crabbe, que é inteligente, afinal somos os melhores alunos da sala né? - sorrimos.- e é sincero, e eu descobri agora, muito ciumento seu lerdo.- ela me dá um murro no ombro.- O Ron é só meu amigo, assim como o Harry, acha que eu saiu beijando meninos sem motivo algum ?_

_Eu abraço ela , a encostando na parede:- E, quem foi os outros meninos que você beijou e por quais motivos?- eu estou realmente curioso e morto de ciúmes._

_- Não estou afim de ver ninguém morto em Hogwarts.- ela sussurra._

_- Hm, então o safado é daqui, sabe, eu consigo a informação em segundos.- eu sussurro no ouvido dela dando um beijinho em sua orelha._

_Ela ri e se vira dando um selinho em meus lábios:- Te vejo de noite na biblioteca namorado._

_- Não esteja lendo nenhum livro, namorada.- eu volto para o Salão principal e percebo que a fofoca já tinha se espalhado, além do barulho tinha algumas pistas essencias, o Weasley estava desmaiado, o Potter olhava para mim como se quisesse me matar e a Pansy corria até mim com a varinha na mão. A outra coisa que eu me lembro era de acordar na Ala hospitalar. _

_Não tem nada melhor do que lhe lançarem um feitiço, se você acordar com o sorriso de Hermione Granger._

_Droga, eu pensei isso mesmo. Eu estou tão malditamente apaixonado._

_FIM' _

* * *

><p><em>deixa uma reviewzinha? ? :3<br>_

_Beijinhuus *-*  
><em>


End file.
